(1) Field of the Invention
This invention consists in a prepress procedure of exclusive four-color reproduction with enhanced gamut for rotogravure and special inks, color chart and software used.
(2) Prior Art
A search number performed by the Department of Technological Information has identified the documents U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,024,018, 5,530,656, 5,224,421, 4,881,181 and 4,649,502 as relating to the printing, using CMYK inks. Apart from the above search, the documents U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,958,124 and 4,612,052 were also found in relation to special inks for rotogravure. By analyzing the documents, the U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,018 refers to a printing color control system that optimizes the assembly of several ink keys in a printing press according to a witness image and a reference image. The witness image and reference image include several key ink areas corresponding to several ink areas which include several interest regions. The system includes a unit to scan a printing area, producing the reference and the witness images; a unit to summarize the color information based on the current color image of the witness image; a unit to measure the deviations from color with regard to the reference image and a unit to analyze and compare the global characteristics of the interest regions that substantially include the color gamut of the witness image with the characteristics of the reference image. The analysis and the comparison are based on a plurality of interest regions placed in the same key ink area. Both the analysis and the comparison work to produce an ink change (CMYK) to be applied to a plurality of ink keys. The system also includes a unit to apply those changes (CMYK) to that plurality of ink keys. However, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,656 refers to a method to control the ink supply in a printing machine in order to print halftones. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,421 refers to a method to adjust and control the color in a printing press based on the color density spectrum. The document U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,181 refers to a procedure to determine the ink unit control variables in a printing press which allows performing an ink area control with a repetitive cycle of the measured areas. Finally, the document U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,502 is a procedure and a device to test the printing quality and regulate the ink supply in a photo-offset printing machine.